loldndfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Events
The tale begins simply enough - a group of adventurers thrown together for a tournament. Events quickly catch them up, however - who can say where it will all end? The Tournament of Heroes The Tournament is held annually in the City of Piltover. While Piltover is not a place known for violence, the tournament is a time honored tradition and a (usually) non-lethal setting for the more competitive to get the fight out of their system. The Tournament has also become a popular place for Piltover’s many scientific innovators to field-test their latest gadgets. Techmaturgical weapons, body armor, life-support systems, and many other creations are available for use by combatants who successfully pass the first round of combat, at their creator’s discretion. While certainly not as popular as the combats sponsored by the League of Legends, the Tournament does draw a decent crowd from Piltover and the surrounding areas. It is rumored that League summoners sometimes attend incognito, watchful for standout combatants that might be worthy of consideration for the League itself. From the tourament advertisements: This tournament is non-lethal and conducted with League-approved magical containment under the supervision of an Emissary of the League. The City of Piltover and the Tournament of Heroes Brigade are not responsible for bodily harm, loss of property, bruised reputations, medical expenses, or any other unfortunate consequence of your participation in this tournament. The League of Legends is not responsible for any loss of life that may occur due to unpredictable fluctuations in the containment field. More Gold than you can Carry claim based on studies carried out in Bandle City by the Bandle City Girls Choir. Your ability to carry more or less than the average yordle choirgirl shall not affect the amount of the prize. From the Piltover Press: Doxy Henshrif here, reporting on the first day of our very own Tournament of Heroes. Lots of teams had major play during the opening festivities, but the one battle which has everyone talking, myself included, is the amazing upset victory carried off by Team Ragtag over local favorites The Boarslayers. Though team ragtag looked to be the typical disorganized solo group we've become so accustomed to seeing crushed in these opening days, their spellcasters proved to be too much for The Boarslayers to handle. Mesyth Petora, a late addition to the group routed almost half of the enemy team single-handedly, while leader-apparent Pelo Navare landed crucial strikes throughout the match as well. Even the strange yordle/whatever-he-is combination brought mounds of intimidation to the table, causing the seasoned Boarslayers to scatter in fear. Most onlookers thought the windsoul on their team would be the one bringing the pain, but powershots from team Boarslayers almost brought her down, leaving her wounded and limping across the field, completely unprotected by their only shield-bearing guardian, a contemptible human warrior who spent most of the match shouting vile profanities at anyone nearby. We couldn't be more excited to see what will come next from these surprising upset victors, although I am here to bring you breaking news from the pit that might signal the end for this team right when it is starting to gain momentum. While Team Ragtag awaits their imminent next match, Pelo Navare has busied himself with scolding the loathsome warrior whose only contribution seems to have been to bring shame on the group. "You say you are trained for honor in battle, yet you undermine our purity with your filthy tongue? I'll not tolerate such poor decorum!" Said the enraged Pelo. The warrior, apparently an underling, took the verbal abuse in silence, only to be witnessed starting a fight with the yordle/Thing part of the team moments later. While the human rages and the rest of the team looks on in disgust, this reporter is left wondering what the fate for Team Ragtag will be in the next round. Can they pull themselves together? Will the warrior continue to disgrace his comrades? Until next time, this is Doxy Henshrif saying your progress is our reward. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.